


A Walk Amongst the Cityscape

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A fluffy fic for you peoples. Mostly MaeBea because I'm trash, but there's plenty of fluff to go around hopefully. I still struggle to write them in character for be honest.And Aiden is finally in my fics, so yey.Any comments and reviews are very helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice quick fluff as this site needs more fluffy bits

Once a week, Mae and Bea wander the derelict streets of Possum Springs, and talk about shit that needs talking about. They usually either until either Bea gets bored, or Aunt Molly stops Mae and drives her home, leaving Bea alone to walk home on her lonesome. 

"So Mae..." Bea asked, rather sheepishly as she wasn't the best at caring about others, having a girlfriend is a new experience for both of them.

"Wassap?"

"About your...issues..."

"What?" Mae's neck almost immediately snapped to face Bea, a decent amount of worry for her "croc-friend" (Cough...).

"You...feeling better?"

"Well...having you with me helps, it always has..." Bea could tell Mae was sweating a bit from how abruptly she was asked about something so personal to her, but she had to make sure Mae was okay. As a way of helping Mae cope with her stress, Bea stroked the tuft of Mae's head hair, and pecked her on the head with a kiss, as Mae is still a short stack of angst and black fur.

"It's okay...I'm staying right here...as long as you do, I'll stay."

"Yeah...I guess I can fit you in my busy life, toots" Bea's usually stern expression melted ever so slightly. It helped to know Mae's feelings were reciprocated by someone like Bea, of all people.

"You ever gonna get a job...?" was Bea's immediate next question, which didn't surprise either of them.

"Is your dad hiring?"

"He wasn't last time you asked...but yeah...he isn't today either...fucker"

"It's cool, babe...I can do side jobs for that new guy who moved in"

"I don't trust him...his accent seems...odd"

By side jobs, Mae meant follow the new guy until he paid her to leave him alone...it worked when she was younger, why not now?

"Yeah, but Gregg likes him..."

"Gregg likes knives...he's not a good judge of character" Bea immediately frowned, knowing Mae was gonna do it anyways, she's just worried he'll harm her worse.

"He also likes Angus...and Angus is pretty cool"

"That's the one exception.."

Since this conversation was going nowhere, Mae had to to think of a new topic

"So...any plans tonight? I got nothing going on in my life, as usual."

"Yeah...I do.."

"And they are..?"

"To hang out with the sexiest cat on the planet...probably watch some bad movies...cuddle...and THEN we will fuck like wild animals...so yeah I'm pretty stacked as is.."

Mae knew who she was talking about (It's her, pro tip), she couldn't hide the redness on her face, she almost fainted from excitement right there.

"And...uh...who is this cat...name-wise?"

Bea grimaced at Mae's obvious digging for praise, but she found it the tiniest bit endearing.

"...someone by the name of Mae Borowski...I'm sure you've never heard of her..." Bea snorted heartily at her own joke, and Mae's eyes widened and she froze in place

"Cmon, you knew I was talking about you, Mayday"

"Yeah...it just...has this effect on me" Mae unfroze, but both her smile and her eyes were frozen in a permanent wide smile, as she licked her lips excitedly.

"..fine.." Bea gave Mae another kiss, this one not as rushed "you greedy little..."

"Hey, I can't help it that you do this to me"

Beatrice's eyes rolled, as she moved closer and closer to her house, with Mae in very blissful tow. But before she could open her door, a siren wailed in the distance, getting rapidly closer...like, too close.

"Shit...its Aunt Mall Cop, be cool babe, I can handle this.."

Oddly, it wasn't Molly, instead it was her new trainee, Aiden, with Gregg pantomiming the siren noise in the backseat

"Hey lovers, what's new" Gregg asked impatiently, wanting an answer before he swapped his attention to something else, like Aiden's shiny badge or taser, both equally interesting to him.

"Walking...you?" Mae sheepishly answered, trying to not tell Gregg any major details.

"Got arrested...but Aiden just called Angus, and he's driving to our apartment..but I wanted to speak to my favorite lesbians"

"Uhh...hey Aiden..Wigwall?" Bea awkwardly tried to strike up a conversation with the then silent, tall figure in the drivers seat.

"Hey there...uh...my....bro?" Aiden was obviously creeped out by the goth crocodile standing before him, cigarette in her mouth at an odd angle.

"So...your Molly's new pet?" Mae asked, almost expecting Aiden to get defensive, so she could make some kind of sex joke.

"Heh...yeah...guess I am, eh? So...uh..you two...are...together?" Aiden smiled...damn him and his white, clean teeth.

"Maybe...why do you care, pig?" Wow, Mae was such a maverick renegade...

"You two just seem so comfortable together..that's a...rarity in towns like these, no offense a' course" Yup Aiden's accent was atrocious once you first hear it.

"...thanks" Mae's trademark frown returned, creeped out by how odd his statement was.

"Lets go Mae, you pick the shitty movie, cool?" Bea tried to keep Mae happy at all times, strange cops or not.

"Rad" 

Before Mae left though, she started furiously making out with Bea, both out of want and trying to gross out either Aiden or Gregg, any would work.

"Oh...uh..alright, lets go Gregg, your uh..friend is waitin' back at yer place"

Almost instantaneously, Aiden drove off, playing some kind of rock music (at Gregg's incessant request), while Gregg flailed wildly in the backseat.

"Cmon, Beebee, lets go"

"Yeah...your the boss, Mae"

While this walk was more...odd than their usual fare, both Bea and Mae knew it was nice to talk to each other when Bea isn't working (which is rare). Through either hard times, or good, Mae and Bea would be there for each other.they should do this more often, like...a lot more often..if Mae got her way. As long as she's with Bea, she can seduce her way to what she wants, and they both know it.


End file.
